The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, to a ferrule system to facilitate the connection between a golf club head and shaft and method for making a golf club.
Golf clubs have a club head which is mounted to a golf club shaft. Club heads typically include a cylindrical hosel portion that defines an opening to receive one end of the shaft. To eliminate a “step” or abrupt change in the outer surface where the hosel and shaft end meet, golf clubs typically are provided with a frusto-conical ferrule to provide an aesthetic appearance at the hosel-shaft juncture. Conventional ferrules, which are press fit or adhered to the club shaft and hosel and abut the hosel end to end, are designed to have a maximum outer diameter corresponding to the outer diameter of the hosel to provide a smooth transition from the hosel to the ferrule.
In a more recent modification of the foregoing ferrule construction used by at least one golf club manufacturer, an outer surface of the hosel is cast and ground to provide an undulating surface and step to receive the ferrule in overlapping relationship. The hosel step provides a stop against which the end of the ferrule abuts. The undulating surface creates a better fit between the hosel and ferrule. As before, the maximum outer diameter of the ferrule at the end abutting the hosel is the same as the outer diameter of the hosel at the ferrule-hosel juncture to provide (at least in theory) a seamless outer surface transition between the hosel and ferrule.
One drawback of the foregoing design is that it often requires an additional labor-intensive grinding step. The additional step is necessary because of the difficulty of casting fine features, such as the undulations, to meet manufacturing tolerances sufficient to create a good fit between the ferrule and hosel. Without a grinding step, the fit may be so tight as to distort or damage the ferrule if it is forced onto the hosel. Alternatively, if the hosel is cast or ground to have an outer diameter that conservatively is too small, the ferrule and hosel may have an unacceptably loose fit. Another drawback is that the hosel, once ground, is configured to fit only ferrules having a complimentary configuration and size. As so constructed, a golf club technician can replace the ferrule or shaft only if (s)he has a replacement ferrule designed to fit the hosel of the club head. As a practical matter, golf club technicians often grind off the ferrule receiving portion of the hosel so that the hosel will accept a standard ferrule which the technician happens to have on hand.
It should be appreciated that there exists a need for a golf club ferrule system and manufacturing method that allows a golf club to be manufactured more efficiently and less expensively, and to be repaired and rebuilt more easily.